When the Wives are Away
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy and John are on their own for a week when their wives have other things to handle. How do they spend it? SEQUEL UP NOW! YOUR VOTES WANTED IT-HERE IT IS! Slash/CENTON
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another CENTON one-shot. I love this couple! **  
**Disclaimer: I own neither John nor Randy, nor their mentioned families!**

When the phone rang, I knew it had to be John. With my wife and daughter gone for the week visiting her Grandmother, and his wife away on a business trip, I knew he would be bored and itching to do something. I was really hoping for something like a game of basketball in my yard, or biking at the trails but I knew better. He and his wife, Liz, had bought a very nice older home that needed some updating, and John was constantly knocking down or painting walls. I was not only his best friend for the last ten years, but also his favorite home improvement buddy. I expected it when he bought the house here in St. Louis. There wasn't much one or the other of us couldn't do around the house, so I didn't mind helping. I just wasn't sure I was in the mood for a face full of plaster dust again.

"Randy, best buddy of mine! I know you're home alone looking for things to do this week so have I got an offer for you!" John said, sounding like his overly enthusiastic self.

"Wow, it took all of two hours after Sammy left before you called me. Your response time is getting really slow."

"Believe me, I would have called earlier, but I had to run to Home Depot to get supplies. You know; lumber, drywall, beer, corn chips."

"Sounds like I've already agreed to this offer. Given the shopping list, I suppose were not having a little one-on-one game."

"You are correct, my friend. You know how much I admire your home improvement skills. I wouldn't think of hiring anyone else."

"Well I'm sure you'll agree to my new rates. Seeing as you had free labor the first time around." I said as sarcastically as I could manage.

"Hell, I'll give you five times what you got before plus the room and board so you don't have to make that half-hour drive back and forth to your house every day."

"Fine, it's a deal. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

After a few more minutes of chit chat, I hung up the phone and began collecting what I needed for what was sure to be a solid week of hard labor. I can say with near certainty that I wouldn't do this for anyone but John. We met in OVW, a sort of wrestling training camp, and become instant friends. When there, we lived in the same building and had classes together. Now that we made it to the big show, we were closer than ever. In a place where you had to always watch your back, it was nice to have a friend like John who I could trust wholeheartedly.

Life has overall been good to us. John has been married for two years, and I've been married three. Our wives are beautiful ladies with strong minds and careers of their own. The fact that our wives also get along so well has only made our friendship even better.

Pulling into my friend's driveway, I could tell I was getting into a huge project. Drywall was stacked waist-high in the garage along with new tubs, toilets, and cabinetry. He must have been planning this well before Liz left. We got to work almost immediately and spent the first day removing the old bathroom fixtures, tearing out drywall, and making a huge mess.

Later in the day after we finished working, I stepped out of the only working shower and wrapped a towel around my waist as John came in and started peeling out of his dust and sweat soaked clothes. Seeing each other nude certainly wasn't anything new, as we often showered at the gym before we came home and wrestled almost half naked when working. I thought nothing of it as I left the room and headed for bed.

"See you in the morning man. I'm exhausted!"

"No problem! Plan to pass out myself." John replied as he stepped into the shower.

Sleep came quickly as I nodded off just minutes after hitting the bed. At about 2 AM, I woke up to go to the bathroom. As I walked down the hallway to the only working bathroom in the house, I passed John's room. His bedroom door was open and I realized John had the TV set on as the glow flashed across the walls. I could clearly hear the soundtrack coming from the TV. He was obviously watching some porn in bed, and the sounds from the set were the usual moaning, groaning and panting. I didn't want to disturb or embarras him; hell, we all need a good jerking off session from time to time. Just a little curious about the feature presentation, I crept around the corner and looked at the flickering screen. John wasn't in my line of sight, but what I saw on the TV left me more than a little shocked. The typical bleach-blond bimbo was getting the usual pounding from a hung guy...but the guy was also sucking another dude's cock. All the years I knew him, I never knew John as being anything other than completely straight as an arrow. Feeling a little stunned, I into the bathroom. I knew flushing the toilet would alert him to my presence, but I just figured we're both adults and hit the lever. After all, it's not like we hadn't watched enough porn together over the years..just not that kind of porn. When I opened the door, the TV had been turned off, and the bedroom was completely dark.

"Uh, hey, dude. You OK?" John said in a shaken voice that drifted from the dark room.

"Yeah, just had to let go of that beer." I offered back casually.

"Oh well, sleep well."

I tossed in bed as my mind wrestled with the idea that my best friend was either gay or bi, and I hadn't ever noticed it. The more I thought about it, the more I really didn't care. He was still a great guy and my best friend. What he jerked-off to couldn't alter that fact. I knew he was very much in love with his wife. Maybe this was just a part of the movie he wasn't much interested in himself. Then again, had he done things like that and with who? I flip-flopped back and forth as to whether I was upset about it, or didn't care. Ultimately, I decided I was being a jerk. It wasn't any of my business. If I hadn't been spying on him, I wouldn't have known anything. I vowed to treat the whole thing as thought it hadn't happened.

I awoke the next morning with the smell of coffee in the air. My mind wasn't on last night's events at all when I stumbled into the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt and boxer shorts. John was seated at the kitchen table, already fully dressed and looking a little anxious. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious standing there with so little on, the fold of my fly probably showing more than it should at the right angle. I thought I saw him staring at my crotch and then looking away. I decided I was probably being stupid, as situations like this were common between us and I had never felt like that before.

"We should probably get started soon, if you'd still like to help. I don't want you to feel like you have to be here." John said sheepishly as he drank his coffee.

"Since when did I ever have a choice in the matter, asshole? Of course I'm going to help you. Why the sudden urge to get rid of me?" I said with a smile, even though I suspected the reason.

"No, just, well thanks. Meet you in the hell-hole." John replied with a look of relief on his face.

The rest of the day went much like the first. We had a good time working our ass's off, talking about the usual shit, and just generally enjoying each other's company. I did catch myself several times during the day looking at a worn corner of John's jeans. There was a hole large enough to expose the cheek of his ass and make it apparent he wasn't wearing any underwear. A fact that would otherwise have occupied my mind for a split second now became a fascination. Knowing he was going commando, I also found myself taking quick glances at his crotch...wondering how his equipment would press against the thin and worn material. Why did I even care? I had seen him numbers of times wearing lots less. What was so different now that I felt the need to look?

"You've been really quiet today. Are you sure you're ok? It's kind of freaking me out." John said with that same shaky tone he had last night.

"Yeah, everything's cool. Guess I'm just focused on how to run the new pipes."

"Alright, you just seem preoccupied."

I wasn't sure why, but I impulsively decided to clear the air.

"Fine, John, I'll tell you straight-up. I saw some of the porn you were watching last night. I don't care if you're bi, gay, straight, whatever. I just felt like there was this huge secret you kept from me, and its been bothering me all day. I feel like an ass for bringing it up, but there it is."

We just stood there looking at each other for several minutes. The expression on John's face was a strange mix of terror, anger, and guilt. I immediately regretted saying anything about it, fearing I had lost my best friend.

"Well, that was honest. So I'll be just as honest with you. Once, I had an experience with that roommate I had, Roger and his girlfriend Becky. At her insistence we had both our dicks in her mouth at the same time. That was a little weird, but while I was fucking her, she insisted I suck his cock. To cut it short, I sucked him, he sucked me, we both fucked her, and we all got off on it. I've never repeated the scenario, but every now and then the idea appears in my fantasies. Now that you've learned about my fucking sexual history, I hope you've got the answers you needed."

"No shit. You actually fucked Becky! She was a dog, dude!" I really hoped my attempt at humor would lighten the atmosphere.

"You're such a fucking prick. What she lacked in looks, she made up for with skill. Let's just say there was more than a little weed and beer involved. Are we ok? It would kill me if this thing put a wall between us."

"Trust me, we're good. It may take me a while to process the whole thing, but you're still the same guy you were yesterday. I just know a little more about you, that's all. You don't have to answer this, but is Liz cool with it?"

"She doesn't know I ever did anything like that. It was a one-time thing that was different and interesting. Liz is, and always will be, the center of my life. I have no plans to find a dude and set up house."

"Cool. Everything's good."

John seemed genuinely relieved and much more relaxed the rest of the day. I was also feeling much better that the tension was out of the room. Although, my mind kept trying to picture John sucking another man's cock at various times all day. I even found that my cock would stir while catching a glimpse at the outline of John's package in his sweaty jeans. I had honestly never thought of another man in a sexual sense, and it bothered me a little that I was now. Sure, I've stolen looks in a locker room to do a quick visual comparison, but never thought for a second about doing anything with a guy. I just chalked my curiosity up to an unexpected turn of events, and tried to push it to the back of my mind.

The hours flew by as we were now making pretty good progress. After stopping for a dinner of delivery pizza, we decided to call it a night. When I went to shower, John was already in bed and I could hear him lightly snoring from around the corner. I could see John's jeans crumpled in the corner. He was asleep with the blankets covering his feet. He was on his back, wearing only a pair of white boxer briefs, his face turned away from me. I just stood and looked at him for several minutes, taking in his complete form. I had to acknowledge that he was very handsome and even the way he filled the pouch of his underwear was impressive. I cursed myself for my thoughts as I undressed and stepped into the warm shower. My cock was half hard as I fought to rein it in and focus on washing the dirt off me. I stood under the water allowing the tension to melt away when I heard John's voice from the corner of the room.

"Hey, Ran, I'll just put these in the laundry, OK." John said as he retrieved my clothes from the floor. He was now wearing a pair of loose basketball shorts and no shirt.

"Oh...ok...thanks." I replied turning my body away from the glass door to hide my partial erection.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Was he really asleep earlier? Had he seen me watching him? I was standing directly under the water, my back to the door when his voice startled me again, this time from right behind me.

"For once just keep your mouth shut. You can leave whenever you want to. I won't try to stop you, or say a thing about it."

"John, what," I started to say before he cut me off.

"Not a word. Unless you're going to tell me to stop, I don't want to hear a thing." John said as he grabbed the soap, lathering and massaging my shoulders.

I froze immediately with his touch. I stood lost in my thoughts as he worked on my aching muscles. Occasionally I could feel the head of his prick graze my thigh, or the back of my ass as he moved behind me. John's touch was firm and comfortable.

"Just close your eyes and relax. If you're uncomfortable, just tell me to stop." John said in a masculine but calming tone as he stood at my side, and began kneading my pecs and chest.

I began to lose my focus completely as John slowly moved his soapy hand down my abs and to the front of my thighs. He stood closer to me on my right side as his hand slid from my knee and up the inside of my thigh. I gasped for air, but said nothing as his fingers lightly grazed the bottom of my balls. With one hand firmly on my shoulder and the other massaging the inside of my leg, I could feel the tip of his hardening cock begin to slide up along my hamstrings. I couldn't believe how hot his member felt against my skin. I really didn't think I could stand any more when John's rigid prick dragged across my ass while he switched sides to work on my other leg. John's hand slid from my thigh and cupped my warm and loose ball sack. My knees shook with the jolt of this as John pulled me tightly against his body for support; his arm holding me firmly across my chest as his cock pressed hard into the left cheek of my ass. My dick reacted immediately and swelled to full hardness within seconds. I knew there was little chance of turning back now and for the first time, I really didn't want to.

"This would be a good place to stop if you're freaked out about it. Believe me, Ran, I just want to let you feel something incredible." He spoke softly, but deeply, as his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I know you, I trust you, and that makes this OK. I just didn't think I'd ever be going gay with you." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Who the fuck's going gay? I just look at it as two good friends, horny as hell, willing to have some fun." John replied as he gripped my aching member at the base, and slowly stroked out toward the tip, squeezing out the pre-cum and swirling it around the head.

"Oh, fuck man, this is so weird, having you touch me like that." My knees shook again as a jolt of guilty pleasure shot through my whole body.

"Why don't you take a seat on the bench before you fall down?"

I welcomed the opportunity to get off my wobbly legs as John released his grip, and I took the two steps over to the built-in marble bench of the shower. I sat down, almost shaking from extreme nervousness, and got my first look at John's erect cock. We were just about the same length, but he was a bit thicker.

"Want to feel it?" John followed my gaze and smirked.

"Yeah, I want to feel it." I said as I watched my own hand rise between John's legs and cup his ample balls. John gripped his cock and stroked himself slowly as I remained fascinated with his sack.

"Amazing how different it feels, huh? This should feel pretty wild too." John said as he lifted me by my arms until we stood face to face.

This was the first time I had looked him the eyes since the whole thing started. He also seemed to be in a mixed state of concern, lust, and mild fear. My lungs quickly filled with air again as I felt John pull my cock down level with his own and began stroking them together between his hands. The heat from his shaft felt almost searing as it was pressed tightly against my own. The sensation was incredible as the tip of my prick brushed against his balls. I felt embarrassed as I heard a soft moan of pleasure escape my lips.

"Damn, that feels so fucking strange."

"That's it, Ran, just enjoy the feeling. This isn't about anything other than feeling good."

I was lost in the sensation as I could feel John move one hand away from our cocks and use it to guide my right hand toward his groin. I tensed, but John kept his grip firm. John closed his eyes and tilted his head back as I firmly gripped his white-hot shaft and slowly pulled my hand toward the tip. I couldn't believe how different it felt from holding my own cock. Aside from being thicker, the skin felt just as powdery smooth as his balls. Not really knowing what to do next, I just moved my hand in the same rhythm that John was using on my own rod. For reasons I still can't explain, I was really getting into watching my friend's reaction to the pleasure he was feeling. It gave me an odd sense of satisfaction that I could make him feel that good.

"We'd better get out of here before the hot water runs out." John said as he let go of my cock and stepped back to shut off the shower.

I was lost in a daze as his dick slipped from my grip, and I stood there watching him grab our towels from the opposite wall. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there and stare at my ass."

"Oh, fuck off." I replied as he tossed me my towel. "I'm going to call it a night. See you in the morning." I said, wrapping the towel around my waist.

"No, you're not leaving yet. Not until we both get off."

John quickly grabbed my leg and pulled me flat on the bed. Pulling the leg of his shorts above his hard cock, he placed his body above mine. Pinning me to the mattress by placing his hands on my shoulders in a push-up position, he slid his engorged member up the leg of my shorts, the head brushing against my balls and the base of my cock. My dick swelled quickly as his hot meat pressed against me. His eyes were determined and lustful as I looked up at him with embarrassment and increasing anger.

"John, this is too much, we shouldn't,"

Without even responding, John slid even further down my legs, pulled my cock to his lips, and took the head of my prick into his mouth. My eyes rolled to the back of my head with the unexpected and intense jolt of pleasure. I managed to move one leg off the bed and tried slide out from under him, but John held me firmly in place as he continued the assault on my aching tool. His actions were clumsy and showed a lack of experience, but there was no mistaking that he was determined to swallow all of me. Large amounts of saliva trailed down my tool as he eagerly inched his way down. The movements of his tongue against my shaft showed a true knowledge of what felt good to another man. Even barely a minute into it, I could tell this was easily the best blow job I'd ever had. John did indeed know me all too well.

"Shit man, you're good at this. You forced me into this now suck my dick like you mean it." I demanded as I grabbed the back of his head and forced him deeper into my crotch. John nearly gagged, moaning deeply, as I pumped his head up and down my cock.

"Fuck, yeah, your cock tastes great, Ran" John said, panting for breath while staring at my spit-soaked member.

"Suck my cock, Johnny, that's it." The all-night beer drinking certainly lowered my inhibitions, but I clearly knew what I was doing as I barked orders to my willing friend. John did exactly as he was told, without hesitation. I could hardly believe how good he was at this. I was loving every minute he spent teasing my pole.

"This is fucking great, but I think its time to even the playing field, buddy." John said, pulling my hand away from his head, rising off me, and stepping out of his shorts.

I was so lost in his powerful job on me that it hadn't occurred to me that he might expect the same in return. My heart was now racing from nervousness and fear as John stood next to me, grabbed me firmly by the hair, and pulled me off the couch into a kneeling position before him.

His hand pulled down firmly on my chin, parting my lips as he pressed the head of his cock into my mouth. Pre-cum coated my lips and the tip of my tongue as I reluctantly accepted the new invader. The taste was a bit salty, but not offensive, as the hot mushroom head entered my mouth. My lips stretched painfully around his member. Moving my tongue around the spongy flesh, I managed to reduce the friction at my lips while John moaned in appreciation.

"Oh, yeah, that's nice, Ran."

I coughed and gagged again as he tried to ease in deeper. I could hardly breath at this point, and forcefully pushed myself away from his swollen pole. "Fuck, take it easy! You're fucking huge!" I said, wiping spit off my chin. As I leaned forward again, John stopped me and gently pushed me back. "Let's try something new,"

John wasted no time in kneeling over my body in a sixty-nine position. Taking my cock fully into his mouth, I groaned deeply as his own dick brushed my nose while it dangled from above. Given the angle of our bodies, I found it difficult to lift my head to his cock, and found myself gripping the cheeks of his ass for support. John noticed my difficulty, and we were soon lying on our sides, still feasting on each other's engorged rods. Feeling a bit more relaxed, I found it easier to take more and more of him into my mouth. Eventually, I swallowed all of him causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Shit, man, that feels so fucking good. Liz never did it like that." John sighed as I took him in deeply, running my tongue along what I knew would be sensitive spots.

I smiled with satisfaction as John began to piston in and out of my willing mouth. John took a break from my dick and gently licked my balls as he lifted my leg over his shoulder. His tongue moving slowly from my balls, he traced a path underneath and licked lightly at the opening of my anus. No one had ever done that to me before, and I was shocked at the intensity of the sensation.

"Oh my God, what are you doing to me!" I screamed as my friend buried his tongue into my hole.

John alternated between licking my hole, and sucking my cock, taking me to levels of pleasure I had never experienced before. I eagerly resumed my work on his rigid pole, but couldn't bring myself to reciprocate on the ass-play. John's breathing was getting more rapid, and his nuts began pulling tighter to his body.I knew without a doubt, what would happen next.

"I'm cumming!" John grunted as stream after stream began pooling at the back of my throat.

Swallowing his load was not on my agenda. I struggled not to choke as his hot cream filled my mouth and overflowed past my lips. I couldn't help but swallow some of his spunk. The taste wasn't great, but not as bad as I feared. None of that really mattered at the moment, as I was feeling angry about having no choice in the matter. John lay back panting in recovery from his pent-up orgasm.

"You mother fucker! Thanks for giving me some warning, much less a fucking choice!" I yelled as I wiped John's cum from my chin, and stood kneeling on the bed.

"Shit, Ran, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop," John replied, his mind lifting from the fog.

"Yeah sure! You want to fuck around then you're going to get fucked."

I didn't allow John to complete his apology as I flipped him over on the bed, his plump ass in full view. I quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated my aching cock with the slick fluid, stroking myself to full hardness. I roughly pulled my friend up by the hips into a doggy-style position, and pressed my dick against his anal ring.

"Randy, wait," John screamed as my cock popped into his tight hole.

I plowed into his tight ass, burying my shaft completely in one stroke. John's hole felt every bit as tight and inviting as my wife's. I was overcome with the pressing need to get off, and I quickly developed a brutal rhythm in and out of him. I grunted in a primal tone with each thrust and the feeling of my balls slapping into another sack added to the foreign and taboo nature of my act. John whimpered with a mixed tone of pleasure and pain as he tightly gripped the sheets and bit into a pillow.

"Oh, God, it feels so good! Fuck me, man!" John grunted between strokes.

Sweat dripped from my forehead and onto John's back as I worked his ass furiously. I could feel my balls boil as I reached my limit. Gripping his hips tightly, I plowed deeper into him than ever before as I shot a massive load into his rectum. I hadn't cum that strongly in years, and my cock pulsed with each hot ribbon of seed the streamed into John's gut. My cock made a sloppy, sticky sounds as I withdrew from him. We lay exhausted, breathing heavily, for several minutes before either of us said a word.

"Damn, that was amazing. Hopefully, I'll be able to walk again." John said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I replied with a serious case of guilt creeping in.

John just smiled and shook his head. I was filled with a strange sense of wanting to feel what he just felt. Who better to ask than my best friend?

"Can you show me? What that feels like," I said sheepishly as my cock began to swell again.

"Are you sure," John replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, please."

"Alright but we'll take our time. I promise not to hurt you or rush anything. Tell me to back off at anytime."

John's words were comforting as he climbed behind me, turning me on my stomach. I moaned softly as he gently stroked my shaft, caressed my balls, and traced a finger between my cheeks.

"For a guy you've really got a nice ass, Ran." John said as he squeezed and massaged each of my muscled loins.

I could feel the cool air of the room as he spread my cheeks wide, his breath teasing my hole. Soon, his tongue was dancing around my tightened pucker. The feeling was incredible and I began moaning deeply with pleasure. John did expert work as he licked his way down my ass, over my balls, to the tip of my cock, and back again. He repeated this over and over for several minutes, occasionally rubbing my aching dick and building my arousal.

"Damn, you're good at that." I said, reaching back and pressing John's face deep into my crack.

"Just relax, and trust me." John said, catching his breath and reaching for one of the lube packs.

The fluid was cold as John squeezed the lube onto my waiting hole. Working slowly, he eased one finger into my twitching rosebud. He entered easily with the lube and gave me several seconds to adjust. Slowly moving his finger slowly in and out of my hole, he eventually progressed to two fingers inside my anal ring. Encouraging me to relax and providing more lubrication, I found myself enjoying this new intimacy especially when his fingers brushed past my prostate.

"Oh fuck, man.I had no idea it could feel like this."

"You ready to go further? Think you can take this nine inch monster?" John said, his fingers still probing my ass.

"Oh yeah. Give it to me, Johnny."

John continued to lube my ass with his fingers then suddenly pulled out for what seemed an eternity. My hole felt stretched, exposed, and vulnerable. I could hear the sound of my friend applying lube to his dick.

"Relax as much as you can. It might hurt for a few seconds, but your well prepped; the pain should pass quickly."

He looked down at me and frowned. "It might be more comfortable from behind, or on your side."

"No, fuck me like this. I want to watch you slide into me." I said as tried to relax with deep breaths.

John looked down at me and I saw something flash in his eyes. He leaned down and rested his forehead on mine and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Thank you for trusting me. If it gets too much, just say the word."

John moved between my legs, placing one on each side of his hips. Pulling my hips up higher, and aligning his cock with my hole, I could feel the heat of the head as he pressed against my hesitant opening. Remembering to relax, the tip of John's prick popped inside quickly. The pain was immediate, and I thought my ass would split in two.

"Oh fuck, that hurts!" I screamed upon his entrance.

"It's ok, give it a few seconds. It will die down, and you'll adjust. Or I can pull out if you want me to." John said soothingly as he stroked my thighs, his cock remaining fixed in its current position. I shook my head no and he placed kisses on my face in an attempt to comfort me.

He was right; the pain faded quickly. I looked down between my legs; the sight of John's cock disappearing inside me, his chest heaving with deep breaths, merely added to the intensity of the moment for me. I knew I wanted that him to do this more than ever. This was the deepest expression of our friendship I could imagine and something I could share in this way with no other man. I reached up to meet his kiss, pulling his face closer to mine, our lips meeting in our first real kiss.

"I'm good. Just take it slow."

John seemed to understand completely as he gently rocked his hips, making small movements with his dick. I was getting even more relaxed, and brought my hand to his ass, pulling him deeper into me. John didn't rush at all, as he slowly inched more and more of himself inside me with each stroke. After what seemed an eternity of gentle prodding, we both moaned deeply as he filled my ass completely. John's throbbing nine inches seemed more like nine feet as he slowly withdrew, leaving only the head still inside me. I writhed in pleasure as he pushed back inside, my hand resting on his hardened abs to monitor the speed of his entry. Soon, I was comfortable with my friend's size as he began to piston in and out of my ass.

"Oh, fuck, John!"

"You feel so good, Ran," John said as he reached for my growing cock, never missing a beat while pounding my hole.

"I'm close, Johnny." I said, my breath getting shorter and shorter.

"I'm damn close, too,"

I could feel cum churning in my balls, and I knew this was going to be as intense an orgasm as I'd ever had. With a loud cry, I came all over John's hand, the last stream landing on my chest as he lifted up and buried his cock deep into my ass. I could feel my sphincter continue to contract around John's thick pole with each pulse of my fading orgasm. The even tighter fit must have sent him over the edge, as John plowed fully into me. His cock seemed to get even larger and warmer as I could feel my friend's cum inside me.

"Fuck!" John cried out as he tensed with every shot into me.

John lingered in my ass for a few moments until his quickly deflating member slid easily out of my stretched and sloppy hole. He rolled to my side, and we lay there exhausted and breathing deeply.

"That was fucking amazing. I could get used to this." John finally broke the silence, wiping my drying cum from around his lips.

"Guess that's the question. How used to this?" I said, sounding as though I were afraid of the question.

"Randy, that was fucking incredible and I would really like to do it again sometime. It's not something I expect, or even want, to happen every time we're together. You're my best friend, and I obviously love you and am comfortable with you to let this happen. We play it by ear; if the mood strikes us, then we do it. If not, we'll still be friends."

"Sounds perfect." I said as I stood up from the bed, gingerly walking to the bathroom.

"We'd better get cleaned up so we can get filthy again. There's still tons of painting to do."

Over the next two days, we made excellent progress on the house. We didn't have any further sexual contact that week. We both felt plenty satisfied until our wives were back home. It was nearly three months before I made the first move with John to play around again. He seemed relieved, as he didn't want to be the one to approach the subject. We still continue to have a good time together, every now and then, when the mood strikes us.

**A/N: Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, ****here you go! This is what you voted for! A sequel for "When the Wives are Away"! I'm kinda surprised it won against "24 Hours" but I think you all made the right choice. "24 Hours" is meant to be a one-shot. How could it possibly have a sequel when the title pretty much says it's only for one day, LOL!  
****Anyway, I**** hope you really like this! I tried to give you what you want, even Randy on top. Shocker for me, I know! **

John smiled as he walked around his newly restored house, the sounds of laughter filling it. He ran his hand down the freshly polished banister and looked around at the clusters of people gathered in his living room. The back patio doors were wide open to let the warm Missouri breeze in. People filtered in and out of the large space, drinks and plates in hand.

John followed the sound of his wife's laughter to the large kitchen and saw her leaning on the large marble counter, chopping up vegetables alongside Samantha Orton. The two women had become friends years ago when they first met through Randy and John. Now that the Cena's had moved to the St. Louis area, their friendship had only strengthened.

"Sounds like you ladies are enjoying yourselves. Who knew cutting up veggies was so much fun?" John smiled as he grabbed a piece of carrot off the large plate and popped it into his mouth.

Liz smacked his hand away and frowned. "John, stay away from that! That's for our guests."

John pouted and rubbed the back of his hand. "Well, then. If that's for guests, then what does the man of the house get? I am, after all, the man who practically built this house from the bottom up. On my own, I painted every wall, fixed every stitch of plumbing, laid every bit of carpet…"

"Uh, excuse me? Can we revisit that 'on my own' statement because I happen to remember another person helping you do everything you just said. If I'm not mistaken, it was a tall man; good with his hands, devastatingly handsome, and an absolute joy to be around. "

John turned his head and met the smirking face of his best friend. He smiled as the younger man came over to them and sat on the stool beside John.

"My apologies, oh humble one. Yes, fine, Randy did help me but I did most of it and I demand a carrot stick!"

Randy rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards his wife. She smiled at him as John and Liz continued their friendly argument and he winked at her, a loving smile on his own lips.

"Fine, just take it, John and get out of my kitchen. Randy, please, can you go entertain him elsewhere?"

Randy sighed and looked over at Liz. "Great, stick me with him. Last time I checked, you married him."

Liz smiled. "But you're his best friend. That means you must deal with him when I am not in the mood."

Randy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks a lot, Lizzy. We're supposed to be a team here."

Liz smiled. "Not today, darling. I want him out of here."

John frowned and turned his attention to Sam. "I'm feeling a little crappy here, Sam. These two have it in for me. What do you say you and me run away together? Alanna already loves me so it wouldn't be that difficult for her."

Sam cocked her head to side, appearing to give the question serious thought. "Well, you're right. You also have Randy's eyes since I want my next child to also have blue eyes. It sounds like it would work, Johnny."

John nodded. "Deal. We hit Mexico for a quickie divorce and then it's off to Aruba!"

He stretched his hand out towards Sam and she reached hers out as well. Before the hands could meet, Randy slapped John's hand away and glared at him.

"Not fucking funny."

John and Sam laughed loudly as Liz just shook her head. The girls continued working on the vegetable plate as John stood and pulled out a tray of steaks from the large refrigerator. Randy turned in his chair, sipping on a glass of lemonade and watched as his daughter ran around the yard playing with some of the other WWE's stars' children. She turned and saw him watching and quickly stopped to wave happily. Randy smiled and blew her a kiss before she quickly disappeared again, blond hair flying in the breeze.

"Hey, get your ass up and help me grill."

Randy frowned and looked at John. "Uh, this is your housewarming party. I'm a guest. Why should I cook?"

John's eyes widened in shock. "You're supposed to be my best friend! Helping me in my time of need, blah, blah, blah. I need you now."

Randy raised an eyebrow and smirked at him discretely behind his glass. John saw the look and smiled slowly, his eyes darting back to Sam and Liz.

"To help me cook. I need you to help me cook."

Randy laughed and set the glass down, rising to his feet. "Fine,"

He sighed and grabbed the second tray of meat from the refrigerator and followed John out into the warm backyard. They settled themselves in front of the two large grills and began to take orders from their WWE coworkers and family members. Within minutes food was being served and people began to settle on the large tables John had set up in the yard. When everyone was served and seconds were cooked and up for grabs, Randy and John finally settled down alongside their wives to eat. Randy pulled Alanna into his lap and placed a kiss on her forehead as he cut up her food.

"I gotta hand it to you, Johnny. The place looks great and I am so happy that I'm gonna have my best friend here in St. Louis all the time now!" Sam smiled and reached out to hug Liz, who met the embrace happily. "Oh my God, Sammy so am I. I love this city and was so excited when John wanted to buy a house here. Though I know he did it because he wanted to be close to his own best friend."

Liz smiled at John as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't wanna be close to him. I'm actually sick of being around him all the time. It just happened that the nicest house was here."

Randy laughed loudly. "You're such a shitty liar, John."

Alanna turned her head and frowned at Randy. "Daddy, you said a bad word to Uncle Johnny. That's not nice."

"Sorry, baby. Uncle Johnny knows I'm just kidding." Randy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Eat your food, baby."

"Thanks for defending me, baby girl." John raised an eyebrow at Randy and wagged his fork at him. "You watch your mouth, young man."

Randy glared at him over his daughter's head as the girls collapsed into laughter, quickly joined by John. Alanna watched him, a small smile on her own face as she was well accustomed to the foursome's teasing by now.

"All right, everyone get off my back. Can we all just eat, please?"

The laughter only intensified at Randy's discomfort and the man soon joined in, the sounds carrying around the large yard.

* * *

Randy strode into the large hotel suite in front of John and threw his gym bag on the floor beside his bed. He walked over to the bed he had chosen on his own, stripping his clothes off as he walked and letting them fall where they may. Finally clad only in boxer shorts, he launched himself on the bed. John watched him as he moved, so fluidly and so confident. He smiled and slowly picked up the younger man's clothes, folding them and placing them on the foot of his bed. Randy watched him from half lidded eyes and smirked.

"Just leave it, John. I'll clean it up tomorrow." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Come to bed. Stay in mine tonight."

John stripped off his t-shirt slowly and smiled. "Why? Feeling a little randy tonight, Randy?"

Randy opened one eye slowly. "That is the corniest line ever. Why would you tarnish my name like that?"

John laughed and slid his track pants off his legs. He walked over to Randy's bed and sat on the edge, looking down at his friend.

"It's too easy." He smiled and lifted his legs up, turning his body over to look at Randy. "So, are you?"

Randy turned over and smiled as he met John's questioning gaze. "No, asshole, I'm not feeling horny. I just wanted you with me tonight."

John raised an eyebrow. "Wow, the ice cold viper is warming up with age…"

Randy rolled his eyes and smirked. "Forget it, then. Go back to your own bed."

John laughed softly and slid his body close to Randy, wrapping an arm around his slim waist and pulling him in close. Randy smiled and laid his head on John's shoulder, his arm coming up to wrap around his broad shoulders.

"Don't lie and tell me this doesn't feel good, John."

John smiled as he felt Randy's breath tickle the skin on his neck. "It does feel good.

Randy sighed loudly, his hands coming down to rest on John's chest. "I wanted you all day. I couldn't wait to be in bed with you, touching you."

John frowned as he felt the younger man slide himself closer. His arms tightened around Randy's body. "Ran, are you OK?"

Randy shrugged, his eyes cast downward. "I don't know. I've just felt weird all day and I just wanted you. You provide me with a comfort that no one else can."

He raised his eyes up slowly, meeting John's confused ones. "Is that a bad thing?"

John smiled and shook his head. "No. You provide me with some things that others can't, too."

Randy smiled and lifted himself off John's chest. He put one arm up, holding his head in the palm of his hand. "Why don't you kiss me more often?"

John frowned, laughing softly. "What? What are you talking about?"

Randy's smile remained and his eyes stared intently at John as the older man lowered himself down on his pillow. "I'm always the one trying to steal one from you. You never initiate one yourself." He dropped his head down onto his own pillow and bought his hands down to rest on his stomach.

"I know I'm not the wife or anything, but we do so much together yet you never seem to want to kiss me. Why is that, Johnny?"

John groaned softly, letting a sigh out. "Ran, isn't everything else we do enough? Why do you need a fucking kiss?"

He laughed and shook his head from side to side. "My God, no one would believe me if I told them I was talking with the evil Randy Orton about kissing. Who knew you were so damn dramatic?"

Randy turned over, the smile still on his face. "I prefer to think I'm romantic, not dramatic, you asshole."

John's smile grew on his face. "So if I gave you a kiss right now would you shut up and go to sleep?"

Randy shook his head. "No because I want you to kiss me for the right reason; not because you want to sleep."

He turned over on his side and stretched an arm out to turn on the small lamp on the bedside table. The room was quickly enveloped in darkness except for the small glow of the streetlights outside their hotel room window. Randy sighed into his pillow, his eyes getting heavy as the exhaustion of the night started to creep in. As he drifted off, he felt John's arms wrap itself around his waist and pull his body in close, Randy's back touching John's warm chest.

"Ran,"

Randy frowned, annoyed to have his sleep disturbed. "What? Now, I'm sleepy."

"I just want you to know…"

Randy shivered as he felt John's lips move across the skin on his neck.

"Ran, I just want you to know that just because I don't kiss you doesn't mean I don't…you know."

Randy smiled, his hand lowering down to his stomach to lie on top of where John rested his. "I know, John. I was just teasing you. I know exactly how you feel about me."

John pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck and pressed his body closer towards Randy. Randy sighed contently and arched his neck up, baring more of his skin for John's lips. The older man placed another kiss further up and traveled his lips up to the skin behind Randy's ears, his tongue peeking out to trace the ridge. Randy's breath hitched at the sensation and his hand squeezed John's.

"Johnny, you don't have to do this. I know…"

"Shut up. You know I don't do things I don't want to do." John growled in Randy's ear. "Turn over."

Randy felt his body being pulled around and he turned over, his exhaustion having disappeared at John's first kiss. He came face to face with his best friend, turned sometime lover and smiled, making out his face in the dark.

"John,"

John raised his hand up to Randy's face, cupping his jaw gently. "I want to kiss you but I can't if you keep talking, Orton."

Randy laughed softly and nodded, keeping his lips sealed. John traced them with his finger, running the digit over the smooth skin. He moved it away after a few strokes and inched his face closer to Randy's, their breaths mingling. Randy stared into John's eyes, his lips curved into a small smile as John licked his lips. He cupped Randy's face in his hands and claimed his mouth, a moan slipping free as their lips parted, tongues meeting in a hungry dance. The soft sound Randy made settled somewhere deep in John, and his cock instantly reacted.

"God, how do you do this to me," John whispered as they slowly came up for air.

"What am I doing to you?" Randy's lingering kisses were needy, desperate. His hands clutched to John's hips as the older man groaned against his lips. "I can't ever say no to you." John moved his lips to Randy's neck, licking a slow path over his skin before moving back up to the younger man's mouth. Randy moaned softly into the kiss.

"I want you," he murmured against John's throat. The statement brought an end to the kiss, and John stared down at him, a smile on his face. He kissed Randy's neck and shoulder's gently and nodded against the warm skin.

"Me, too" John murmured, "I want you so bad."

John turned Randy over in the bed, sliding on top of him. His hands explored Randy's chest, admiring the definition of the muscled chest. Randy laid there, eyes closed, head thrown back, body arching to greet at John's touch.

"John," he whispered as John's lips lowered to taste the flesh.

John sucked and licked Randy's torso; stomach, chest, nipples...his tongue flicking out to tease and bring Randy pleasure. Slowly he worked his way up until their lips met again, their tongues attacking each other fiercely. John wrapped his arms around Randy tightly as he showered him in kisses.

Working his way down his body, John's tongue flicked out again to taunt Randy's belly button as he attacked Randy's hardened cock through the underwear he wore. John poked at the erection with his tongue and masturbated it with his lips, taunting it mercilessly. Randy groaned aloud, reaching down to release his cock from the confines of his underwear, but John stopped him, pushing his hands away and continuing the tease.

Randy moaned, "Johnny, please", the plea urging John on. Carefully biting Randy's cock with his teeth now, John carefully stroked it, using the tip of his tongue to tickle the underside of the shaft. John's hands reached up to massage Randy's chest as he worked his magic below and Randy lay there in agony.

"You're fucking killing me," Randy moaned as John's teeth peeled his underpants back to allow his cock to finally spring free.

A rush of air mingled with the moist overflow of Randy's pre-cum and he shivered. He was quickly warmed by the sudden feel of John's mouth wrapping around the tip of it, his tongue swirling, sending a shockwave of sensations through his body. Randy's head shot back and his back arched, his breath coming in pants as his hands clutched the sheets on either side of him. Sucking hard, with long, moist strokes, John worked Randy's cock like a well-oiled machine before completely engulfing him whole.

"Oh, God, John,"

John swallowed the entire length of Randy's cock into his mouth and sucked hard and fast. Randy groaned loudly and started thrusting his hips up and down, driving himself deeper into John's mouth. He felt his balls tighten and he reached down to grasp John's head.

"Johnny, I'm gonna cum,"

John ignored the warning and just sucked faster and harder, growling. The vibrations from the growl resonated through Randy's cock and up his spine. He moaned loudly, spine bowing again as his cum spurted down John's throat. The older man kept his lips sealed around Randy's erection, swallowing all Randy had to offer. When the younger man was finally spent, John moved slowly up his body and kissed him gently.

Randy smiled as he looked up at John. "That was way better than a simple kiss. I should give you a guilt trip more often."

John laughed, bending down to steal another kiss. "You're such an asshole. I'm gonna have to punish you a little now."

Randy raised an eyebrow and watched as John bent his head and licked his nipple. Randy jerked into his touch, his breath hissing out on a low moan. He threaded his fingers through John's hair as the older man continued his tease. When the nipple puckered for him, John sucked it into his mouth, biting it. Randy yelped loudly and slapped the top of John's head.

"Ouch, asshole."

John laughed. "Oh come on. You know you like it." He bit the nub again then quickly soothed the sting with a few strokes of his tongue. "We both like it a little rough."

Randy smirked and nodded. "Yes, we do. So, will you just fuck me already?"

John smirked and shook his head. Randy bit back a low moan as John lazily trailed his right hand down Randy' chest, and went around Randy' cock, not so much as touching it. John rolled over in the bed, quickly fumbling in the dark for the side table drawer and the small bottle inside. Randy whimpered at the lack of touch, but when John slipped a single, lubed up finger into his ass, the whimper changed to a gasp.

"God, John, will you please just do it?"

"But such a reaction..." murmured John. "...and all this from a single finger. You aren't ready."

"I don't fucking care! I want your cock inside me and I want to feel it!" Randy's voice rose in frustration.

"Oh, trust me, you will. Just give me a few more minutes, baby." John winked down at Randy as his fingers thrust in and out his other hand stroking Randy' cock. Randy was writhing beneath him, face flushed, skin damp with sweat. After a few minutes of preparation, John couldn't take much more and pulled away.

He grabbed Randy's legs and spread them, lining his cock at the younger man's entrance. Randy smiled and, with one hand on the back of John's head, brought his best friend down and kissed him, slow and thorough and deep. John groaned and melted into the kiss and shoved his rock-hard cock hard and deep inside Randy. Randy yelped into the kiss and John swallowed the sound. John slowly pulled out, almost all the way then slammed back in, hard and fast, their bodies making a loud smack. Randy threw his head back and moaned as John found his prostate, his cock repeatedly stroking over that spot.

Randy couldn't seem to catch his breath long enough to moan anymore. His fists held onto the sheets in a grip so tight, his knuckles had turned white. John grabbed his throbbing cock and jerked it up and down, his grip tight and his pace fast. John thrust his cock in and out of Randy, over his G-spot, fast and hard. It was too much. Randy exploded with a loud moan, his cum shooting into John's chest. John exploded a second later, and Randy felt him fill his ass in spurts. He shuddered and slumped down into the mattress, panting hard. John fell on top of him, his cock slipping out. He managed to roll off Randy and the men lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. When he could breathe again, Randy chuckled.

"Something funny?" John asked.

"I just wanted a kiss!"

John laughed loudly and turned to face Randy. The younger man had a relaxed, pleased look on his face.

"So, I gave you a bonus. It's not like you tried to push me away."

Randy laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess it was better than just a kiss. It was a great night."

"Great? Just great?" John mock glared at Randy.

"Well, you know, it could have been better.." Randy rolled his eyes before closing them. He had a small smirk on his lips.

John lifted himself up on one arm and looked down at his friend, a smile on his face. "Better? How?"

Randy gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, if you must know, you could have screamed something like, 'You're a God, Randy!' or 'You're the best ever, Randy!' or 'I love you, Randy!' when you came, rather than just moaned. That would've made it better."

His eyes opened and he looked at John, the smirk obvious he was teasing the older man. John's smile, however, dropped. He stared into Randy's face, watching as he also dropped his teasing smirk.

"What? I'm just kidding, John."

John quickly shook his head. "I know, I know." He lowered his head and mumbled. "I do, you know."

"You do what?"

John gazed deeply into Randy's eyes and said, "I love you. I love you, Ran. You have to know that." He smiled and dropped back down onto the bed. "Not the same way I love Liz. It's different but kind of the same. It's like I need both of you. You both give me things I need that the other one can't."

He turned his head to look at the younger man. "Does that make me a selfish asshole? The fact I need and want both of you?"

Randy grabbed John's hand, entwining their fingers together. Bringing up their joined hands, he gently kissed John's. "If you are then I am, too, because I need you just as much."

John smiled, squeezing Randy's hand. "So, are you satisfied now? Can we finally get some sleep?"

Randy smiled, wrapping his arm around John's waist. "Yes, to both."

John smiled, pulling the younger man in closer to his body. His eyes drifted closed as his body relaxed, feeling content and satisfied, a feeling he had grown accustomed to when around Randy. Within minutes, both men had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Hey loser, wake up!"

John frowned at the voice breaking through his sleep induced fog. He groaned and swatted at the air tickling his ear and his action was met with a throaty chuckle.

"John, seriously, wake up. We gotta eat breakfast and check out. I wanna get home."

John finally cracked an eye open and came face to face with Randy's head. The younger man smiled once he saw John's eyes open and stood off the bed. He walked over to the closet and pulled out the two black suitcases, one belonging to him and the other to John. John smiled as he watched Randy lay the bags on the floor and begin to fold the clothes inside, his forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"I can do mine, Ran. Don't worry about it."

Randy turned to stare at him, an eyebrow raised. "If I wait for you we'll never get out of here. Go shower and get dressed. I'll finish here."

John sighed and sat up in bed, yawning loudly. He stretched his arms over his head before finally crawling out of the bed and slowly walking over to the bathroom. A loud whistle behind him made him frown and he turned to see Randy staring at him with a small smile.

"Nice ass, Cena."

John looked down at his naked lower half and smiled. "The front's even better…but you already know that."

Randy rolled his eyes and flipped him off before continuing to pack.

John walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the bathroom fill with steam before jumping under the hot stream. He smiled as he felt his tight muscles begin to relax due to the hot shower. His exertions in the ring the night before then his exertions in bed with Randy had him tighter than usual. He wouldn't have given either up, though. John enjoyed the times Randy and he got together for some fun. The times didn't come as often due to the men's busy schedule but when they did come, it was always fun. Who would've known that one night in his unfinished house would lead to so many nights of fun?

It was a weird how much he missed the younger man after going a few weeks without him. Sure, they still touched innocently in the showers and as Randy said, he stole a kiss here and there from John when he could. As much as John missed Randy when they were apart for some time, he never initiated the contact. He knew if he waited long enough Randy would do it for him. It was a confusing road for John, having these feelings for both his wife and Randy. He had sworn in front of God and his loved ones to be honest and faithful to Liz and he was breaking that vow. For the life of him, though, he didn't know how to stop breaking it. He knew the day would come that if Randy didn't initiate a night between them, he would. He had become that obsessed with his best friend.

"John, did you go down the drain?"

John snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality. He glanced at the fogged up screen of the shower radio and realized he had been standing in the same spot for 20 minutes, an eternity for someone accustomed to 5 minute showers.

"Be right out."

He quickly finished cleansing and drying off. A small smile broke his face when he saw the shorts and t-shirt Randy had left on the closed toilet seat. John quickly stepped in them and walked out into the bedroom. His eyes spotted Randy sitting on the desk, eyes glued to the iPad he relied on for everything.

"What are you doing?"

Randy looked up and smiled. "Confirming our flights." His smile dropped and a pout took over his lips. "Change your mind and come to St. Louis with me."

John smiled at Randy's childlike behavior and shook his head. "Just because I have the house in St. Louis doesn't mean I can neglect the Tampa house. That was my first home; my first baby."

Randy rolled his eyes and turned over in his seat. "Tampa blows, dude. Everything is so fake there."

John laughed and threw himself on the bed. "It's not L.A., Ran. Don't give me a hard time."

Randy sighed and turned back over, shaking his head and pointing his index finger at the older man. "No, don't lie down. We have to go get breakfast. Checkout is in 2 hours, John."

John sighed and burrowed deeper into the mattress. "I don't wanna go down. Let's order room service."

Randy opened his mouth to rebut but John quickly held his hand up. "Besides, I wanna talk to you about something."

Randy frowned and sealed his lips. He slowly nodded and pulled out the Room Service Menu, glancing down at the breakfast options. "Wanna go big or…"

John smiled. "I always wanna go big. Pancakes, all the way and tons of syrup."

Randy smiled and shook his head. "I swear I'm gonna lose you to a heart attack one day, John. How can you eat like that?"

John shrugged and smiled cheekily as Randy placed the breakfast order for both men. As soon as he hung up the phone, he looked over at John, a worried frown on his face. "What do you want to talk about?

John quickly shook his head and sat up at the worried expression on Randy's face. "Nothing bad; don't worry. Don't start to stress, please."

Randy stood and walked over to the bed, sitting gently on the side facing John. "I don't stress about things." He smiled and looked down on the cover. "Well, I kinda do. I just wanna make sure the important people in my life are OK."

John smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Aww, am I an important person in your life?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Not really but for Alanna's sake I try to protect you. She'll kill me if anything happens to her Uncle Johnny."

John laughed and rolled over in the bed, stretching a hand out to grab Randy's forearm and pull him down. "I'm blown away by how sweet you kind of are."

Randy smiled as he landed on the soft mattress besides John. He turned his body over and his expression grew serious. "Seriously, John. What's wrong with you?"

John sighed and released his hold on Randy's arm. "Remember what I asked you last night; if I was a selfish asshole for wanting both you and Liz?"

He waited for the younger man's nod before continuing. "You made it into a joke but I was serious, Ran. What we're doing is wrong; so wrong. You're married; I'm married! You have a baby girl and I hope to have one, too, someday. We took vows, Randy, before God to be faithful to our wives and we're not complying with them. Doesn't this make us horrible people?"

Randy stared at him momentarily before answering. "I don't know. Do you want us to stop?"

John sighed and closed his eyes tightly, throwing an arm over his head. "That's the worst part of it all. I don't think I can stop even if I wanted to."

He moved his arm away and opened his eyes. "How are you so calm about this? Why don't you agonize about this like I do? I literally lose sleep over this and you just seem so calm…"

"**Seem** being the operative word, John." Randy cut him off, his expression stern. "I'm not fine with this. You don't think I go through the same thing; the feelings of guilt when I go back home and look into Sam's eyes? I think she's gonna look at me one day and just see it all written on my face or that she's gonna hug me and smell you on me. I hate that I'm doing this to her but I hate the thought of being apart from you just as much."

John shook his head. "So, what do we do?"

Randy smiled, shrugging slightly. "You're the older one. You decide."

John rolled his eyes. "Fine. What if I said this is it; last night was our last night? What would you say?"

Randy took a deep breath, shocked at the sudden pain that encased his chest. "What could I say? I would have to agree, wouldn't I?"

John lowered his eyes. "Would you hate me? I can't lose you as my best friend, Ran."

"I could never hate you. No matter what would ever happen between us, I would love you." Randy moved his hand to lie on top of John's stomach.

John groaned and shoved Randy's hand away, causing the younger man to frown. "What the fuck was that for?"

"All you do is touch me and I react! I can't fucking stand it! I don't even react to my wife that way!" John stood off the bed and began to pace the area in front of the bed. "I couldn't stop being with you even if I wanted to, Randy. I am so addicted to you and it scares the shit out of me."

Randy frowned and slowly got off the bed. He stood in John's path and stopped him in his tracks before running his hands up to cup his face.

"I know, Johnny. I can't let you go, either. I mean, if you wanted nothing more to do with me, I would have to let you go but it would kill me. I need you so much it scares me." He chuckled softly. "Kinda like last night. Did you notice my desperation? It was so embarrassing."

John smiled softly. "Well, I didn't exactly turn you away, did I? Guess I was just as desperate for you."

Randy smiled and leaned his face in closer to John's. He rested his forehead on the older man's and closed his eyes. "Johnny, with our relationship, I think it's safe to say we can't make any promises. We can try to stay away from each other but I think we both honestly know we can't. We can continue what we're doing and then going home and dealing with the guilt. The main question is, which one do you want? I hate the guilt but I hate the thought of not having you way more."

John stared into Randy's eyes before pulling his face in and joining their lips. He kissed him deeply; licking the younger man's parted his lips before dipping his tongue inside and tasting him. Randy moaned into the kiss, lowering his arms down to clutch at John's hips. John held on to Randy's lips as he moved his hands slowly down his muscular back. He felt Randy melt into his embrace as his hand slid under the t-shirt he wore to gently stroke him.

A loud knock from the front door and a call of "Room Service" broke the sounds of pleasure in the room and both men quickly pulled away. Randy licked his lips and straightened his shirt before moving away from John. He walked over to the door and quickly signed for the food, snatching the tray away from the server's hand and letting the door slam behind him. John watched him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Your politeness never ceases to amaze me, Orton."

Randy smiled and placed the tray on the large coffee table. "Just because I'm not a Care Bear like you doesn't mean I'm not polite, Cena."

John laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the room. It stopped as soon as it started and he sighed loudly. "I hate the thought of not having you, too."

Randy nodded. "So, where does that leave us?"

John shrugged. "Here, I guess. Same place as before."

Randy looked down at his feet as he shuffled from side to side. "John, I don't want this to become a chore or something you just do. The reason we're so good is because there's actually emotion between what we do. If that's gone for you…"

John frowned and shook his head. "Did that kiss feel like it's gone for me, Ran? I love what we do and I love how I feel about you. Point blank, I love you. My only problem is that I love my wife, too."

Randy nodded. "I know. I love you, too and I love Samantha and my baby. I just can't give either of you up."

John lowered his head and the room was enveloped in silence. Randy sighed, dreading the next words to come out of John's mouth. He moved over to the small loveseat in front of the coffee table with the forgotten breakfast and sat down. He watched as John went through his inner turmoil and sighed as his brain started to think, too. Randy's eyes closed and he leaned his head back. In moments he felt breathing next to his ear and his eyes shot open and fell upon a smiling John.

"So, nothing changes. We continue on the way we are. If the day comes when this is too difficult for either of us to deal with, well then we revert back to just being best friends."

Randy smiled before slowly nodding. "Sounds perfect. I guess we're both just selfish assholes."

John laughed softly and nodded. He looked down at the covered tray and raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'm kinda hungry…but not for that."

Randy smirked and moved towards him. "Then, what do you want?"

John smiled. "Well, last night you got a lot of attention from me. I think today I should get some from my best friend."

Randy sighed loudly and looked down at his watch. "We don't have enough time, John. Check out is very soon and I'm kinda tired from last night and all the packing I did on my own and…"

John grabbed Randy's shirt by the collar, dragging him closer. "Then there's no time for your little tease act, is there?"

He pulled the younger man's face to him, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. Randy braced himself on John's chest, giving himself over to the older man. John deepened the kiss, as he felt Randy's hand move down his body into his loose fitting shorts. His breath hitched when Randy's hand landed on his cock and began to gently stroke him. He pulled his lips away and groaned loudly.

"God, Ran,"

Randy looked down on him with a smirk. "Feels good?"

"God, yes." John's lips were swollen from the brutal kiss. "Feels fucking amazing,"

His back slid down on the sofa as his hips arched up, desperate for more of Randy's touch. The younger man smiled down at him and continued to run his fingers softly up and down John's erection.

"Is that what you wanted?"

John closed his eyes. "No, I want more; much more."

Randy quickly kissed him again before pulling away. He pulled off John's shirt and shorts, lowering his lips to the exposed skin, biting and sucking. John groaned and continued to arch his body, craving the feel of Randy's mouth on him.

"You're fucking driving me crazy, Randy. Just go down on me already…" He looked up at Randy. "…and get inside of me."

Randy smiled seductively and pushed him on the bed. "Soon."

He moved down John's body, kissing softly until reaching his groin. He took John's erection in his hands and kissed the leaking head. Randy licked his lips and smiled, tasting John's essence on his lips. He teased the older man with a couple more licks of the throbbing head before moving his mouth as far down on him as he could go, then sucking hard. John cried out and his hips shot up toward him, causing Randy to pull back.

"Easy, baby. Let me enjoy this."

John groaned at the loss of Randy's mouth on him whole as he began to once again tease him. The younger man smiled at John's impatience before once again engulfing his shaft and sucking wildly.

It was only minutes before John was grasping Randy's head frantically, groaning loudly. "I'm going to cum, Ran!"

As the older man did before the night him, Randy only continued to suck even harder, hollowing his cheeks around John's throbbing erection and keeping his lips sealed as John flooded his mouth with his seed. John's body tensed with the force of the orgasm and he collapsed back onto the bed as Randy continued to lick his now deflated erection. He smiled as his heart rate and breathing returned to normal and looked down.

"That was good…"

Randy smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I've got better…"

He quickly peeled off his shirt and stood to remove his pants, placing his lower body directly in front of John's face. John smiled and slowly lowered Randy's basketball shorts, taking his boxers down as well. He took Randy's cock in his hand and rubbed it slowly, spreading the leaking pre-cum around. Randy groaned, leaning into John's touch as he moved forward, kissing the tip.

"Enough."

Randy pushed John away and walked over to one of the packed bags, quickly unzipping it and pulling out a bottle of lube. He smirked as he waved it in the air.

"I had a funny feeling we would be needing this again."

John smirked as he watched the younger man spread his shaft with the lube. "You're such a cocky asshole."

Randy laughed softly and positioned his body over John's. "Admit it; you wouldn't have me any other way."

He leaned forward to kiss him, their tongues meeting as Randy moved his hand down to John's opening. The older man moaned around Randy's mouth as his hand caressed his opening gently.

He broke the kiss and growled, "Ran, just do it. I want you inside me!"

Randy penetrated him slowly with first one finger, and then two. John gasped at the sensation and whimpered as Randy finger fucked him, stretching him out. Randy watched him carefully, his gaze boring into John.

"Last night you had no problem going nice and slow because you didn't want to hurt me. What makes you think I want to hurt you?"

John sighed and nodded slowly. "I can't take much more, though."

Randy smiled. He lowered his head to place a gentle kiss on John's lips before moving down his jaw line and his neck. "You're sure you're ready, baby?"

John groaned and nodded. "Yes, God, yes."

Randy settled himself between John's spread legs and slowly pushed inside him. Despite the prep, he moved slowly giving John's body time to adjust to his size. He watched John's face for any signs of pain or discomfort and when he saw none, he slid further inside until fully buried inside the older man's body.

John gasped as Randy's thick cock slid inside him. He wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, while one leg wrapped around Randy's hips. "Ran, harder, please, baby,"

With a loud grunt, Randy pulled his hips back and thrust forward. He held John's hips down against the cushions as he snapped his hips in and out. John's cried out with each thrust and desperately tried to arch up to meet Randy's thrust. He pulled Randy down and kissed his lips, chin, neck... anywhere he could reach as the younger man pounded into him.

Randy moaned at the sensation of John's lips and teeth on him. He felt himself losing control, his body going tense as he loosened his grip on John's hips. John immediately began to thrust back up and meet each of his thrusts and Randy groaned.

"John, I'm so close,"

John nodded, unable to form words as Randy buried his face in his neck. The feeling of Randy inside him and the stimulation his erection was feeling as it lay trapped between their thrusting bodies was too much. He gasped and clawed at Randy's back as his head thrashed back and forth.

"Almost there, Ran."

Randy lifted his head and locked eyes with John, thrusting as hard as he could into the older man's body. He felt John's body go rigid and his eyes squeeze shut as he came between their bodies, his shaft clamping down on Randy's cock. Randy continued to pound as John's muscles contracted tightly around him and with a loud groan, he erupted inside John. His body collapsed on top of John's and his hips continued to thrust slowly, as John continued to squeeze him from the inside.

"Oh, fuck," Randy moaned.

"I agree," John whispered, his eyes still shut.

Randy blinked as his body finally stopped shuddering. He drew in a deep breath and let it out as he slowly pulled out of John's body and moved to lie beside him. John's eyes finally fluttered open and he looked over at him, a smile on his lips. He turned his body over and leaned down, giving him a deep kiss. Randy smiled into the kiss, enjoying the moment. He closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around John's waist.

"I think we're gonna get a late check out charge."

John smiled and shrugged. "I don't really care about anything right now except staying here with you as long as I can."

Randy rolled his eyes. "This room is on my card, asshole."

John's smile widened. "Will you just shut up for once? You know damn well you don't give two shits about a late check out charge."

Randy sighed and nodded, inching his body as close as he could to John's. "You're right. We have to enjoy these moments whenever we have them."

John's smile dropped slightly and he placed a kiss on Randy's sweat damped brow. "We'll always make time for moments like this."

Randy looked up at him, his face expressionless. "Promise me."

John smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Randy smiled and nodded. "I love you, John."

John's hold on the younger man tightened. "I love you, too, Randy."

**A/N: So, there you have it! You wanted a sequel and you got it. Now I'm off to finally finish that "Love Story" chapter I've been working on. REVIEW!**


End file.
